The present invention relates to generating an optimal refueling plan, and more specifically to generating an optimal refueling plan within user specified preferences.
A road vehicle's fuel consumption varies between users and vehicles depending on the type of roads, traffic and other factors. Managing fuel consumption of the vehicle can become complex for a user based on the user's preferences.